Tokyo Ghoul R
by Lady Storykeeper
Summary: Kaoru Kaneki life changed the moment she met Riku Kamashiro... now as a Half Human- Half Ghoul, Kaoru must deal with living in both worlds... as well as slowly changing the heart and appetite of a certain Gourmet. Fem Kaneki x Tsukiyama
1. Chapter 1

**_TOKYO GHOUL R_**

**_(A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction by Lady Storykeeper)_**

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

Aaargh! I said I wouldn't… I tried to resist…. But this story has been bugging me ever since I started reading and watching TOKYO GHOUL! That's it…. This is the third and FINAL fanfiction that I will write…. No more until I finish the other 2.

Normally if I make either a fanfiction or fancomic it would be an OC X my favorite character… but this one is different… Tsukiyama x FEMALE KANEKI… yup you read it read… a genderbender Kaneki story. You are probably wondering why Tsukiyama and not a MALE Touka… well honestly it would make a good pairing as well since I would probably make Touka similar to that like Ayato…. But I really like Tsukiyama (despite his crude manners at times as well as he wants to eat Kaneki) he kinda reminds me of Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter…. And what the hey…. That's the beauty of fanstories…. You get to go wild hehehe…. But if ever I get another urge to make another fanfic anytime soon I am going to run a 1000 mile journey just to let it off my system (I'm just kidding about the 1000 mile part XP).

Hope you will like this as much as my other 2 fanfictions. After this I am writing a brand new chapter of HOOZUKI NO REITETSU… I'm going to post a new chapter of my METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE this coming weekend.

Okey here we go….

ALL NON GENDER-BENT CHARACTERS OF TOKYO GHOUL BELONG TO SUI ISHIDA

:3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :

**_"_****_CCG Base to 203, trespassers reported in the 20_****_th_****_ ward at the Aqua building."_**

_SMACK_

_The brutal smashing of a dead female echoes inside a vacant room. With only the school of fish to witness such a gory act, a young man slowly approaches the multiple corpses with a look of extreme pleasure on his face._

**_"_****_Trespassers are believed to be Ghouls—repeat, Ghouls! Proceed to location immediately!"_**

"Ahh… More! More!" moaned the young man as he continued to consume the corpses, his shirtless body drenched in blood, "So delicious!"

He suddenly stops his feasting as he hears heavy footsteps and crackling of fingers approaching him.

A large bulky man in a white suit and a hockey mask stands a few distance away from the blood soaked youth. "It looks like they weren't kidding when they called you a binge eater." The large man remarked amusingly.

"You know…" said the young man coolly as he stood up, "I really hate being interrupted when I am eating."

The large man snort outs, "You don't know me, do you?"

"Of course I do." smirked the young man, not bothering to even look at the large man. "You're a joyless fellow that enjoys bothering others."

Giving a small laugh, the Large man says, "I've got orders from above. I'm supposed to take you alive." He slowly continues to flex and crack his fingers, eyes widening in anticipation as he continues, "But then, before I do, I can take a finger or two… an arm or two… a leg or two…." Taking out an iron clamp he then says eagerly, "You don't mind, do you?"

"A small toy for such a big body eh…" said the young man, his smile widened as he added, "I'll bet you like playing house, how adorable!"

In a split second the larger man is next to the younger man as he whispered in his ear, "Let me…. take them from you." Spiky red crystalized tentacle shoots out from the Large man's back intending to spear the other man. But the younger man evades it at the last second, Long red squid-like tentacles emerge from the younger man's back and breaks the glass window of the aquarium. Strong gushes of water shoot out and hit the Large man. Using the chaos to his advantage the younger man then makes his escape. As the water subsides the Large man, soaked from head to toe, looks around before realizing that his weapon is no longer in his hands.

"Give them back." He muttered, rage slowly filling him, "They're mine."

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

The young man stood silently on top of a steel crane at a construction site. Ignoring the far distant cry of the enraged Large man. He looked down at the iron clamp in his hands before tossing aside and says in a bored tone, "I'm not interested in playing with someone like you."

The wind continues to breeze gently as he disappears into the night.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_CHAPTER 01_**

**_FATED MEETINGS_**

**_"_****_Early this morning several unidentified female bodies were discovered in the Aqua Building, a commercial facility in Tokyo's 20_****_th_****_ Ward. What is believed to be saliva belonging to Ghouls was retrieved from the bodies, and the incident is being investigated as a Ghoul crime."_**

In a quint café called Anteiku, 18 year old Kaoru Kaneki was watching the news intently before she jumped at the loud laugh of her childhood best friend, Hide. "Hi- chan! Don't tell me you're still laughing at what I just told you a few minutes ago?!" She exclaimed looking both embarrassed and annoyed. "Besides it's not that funny, is it?"

Hideyoshi "Hide" Nagachika, a young man with spiky blond hair, looks at the young girl while trying his best to stop laughing says, "S-sorry Ka-chan… it's just that you can't seriously want to have your first date at a bookstore, right?"

"Why not?!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I kinda like it and he might actually be thrilled, you know!"

Hide looked at her amusingly as he states, "Look, if this guy that you are talking about is as cool as you say he is… then a bookstore is definitely not where he would take a girl out on a date. And seriously is that where you really want?"

Kaoru silently thought for a bit while she played a bit with her left pigtail. She looks at her friend as she says, "Well then, First we could go to BIG GIRL, and then we could go have a burger and then…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at her cup of coffee a light blush on her face.

Hide laughs again at the sight of his blushing friend. Kaoru pouts as she says, "Stop laughing… I was being serious!"

Hide reaches out and playfully ruffles the top of Kaoru's hair cheerfully saying, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry Ka-chan… You are just sooo cute when you blush like that! Seriously its sounds great and is just like you." He pulls back his hand as he continues, "But for a date it sounds like it's going to flop big time."

"Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants!" Kaoru huffed angrily, "How would you do it then?"

"Listen up," Hide began, "I would choose a place where a girl will be pleased when making a date."

"Isn't that the same as what I want?" Kaoru said.

"Umm… well it's different," Hide said nervously.

"Really? How so…" Kaoru asked, inwardly feeling amused now.

"Well…." Hide now scratched his head embarrassed and looking away.

Kaoru smiled triumphantly as she stated, "in other words… you really have no idea."

"Look if I knew, then I wouldn't be spending my afternoon off like this." Hide sighed out, "These last few days have seen a string out of having a date with you…. of predatory Ghoul attacks in the 20th ward."

"Oh… I never realized that you were unhappy with being here with me?" said Kaoru as she lowered her face to the point her bangs covered her eyes.

"AHHH!" cried Hide worriedly, "NO NO KA-CHAN! DON'T MISTOOK WHAT I JUST SAID! I DIDN'T MEAN…" he quickly stopped as he heard her giggling.

"Relax Hi-chan, I get what you mean" Kaoru smiled. "Besides… you're not my type anyway."

"Oh Ha Ha…. Thanks for reminding me." pouted Hide.

"But you know, you're right about the Ghoul part." said Kaoru. They both look out the window before looking at the television where the newscaster continues to report about the Ghoul incidents.

Kaoru took a sip at her cappuccino before jumping at Hide's sudden closeness to her face. "So? So, so, so?" Hide whispered, "Who is he? The cool guy you're talking about?"

Kaoru just continued to drink her tea in silence. Hide laughed as he could see that his friends face has turned scarlet red. He then waved at the waitress for another order. Kaoru looked up at the waitress who smiled and asked what they would like to order. She was cute girl thought Kaoru, Short Blue hair but with long bangs covering her left eye. She looked a couple of years younger than Kaoru. Looking at how chic and pretty she was, Kaoru could help but feel a bit insecure as she probably looked plain and nerdy looking compared to the waitress.

"Hey Ka-chan,"said Hide cheerfully, "want another cappuccino?"

"I'm not yet finished with mine." Said Kaoru.

"Ok then miss, one cappuccino… and also…" Hide grins and asks the waitress in a flirtatious tone, "what's your name?"

"HI-CHAN?!" exclaimed Kaoru.

The waitress blinked in surprise before she composed herself and answered shyly, "It's Kirishima Touka."

"MS. TOUKA! ARE YOU SEEING ANYONE?!" asked Hide standing up suddenly to face Touka.

"STOP THAT YOU IDIOT!" cried Kaoru angrily, She quickly looked at the waitress apologetically, "I am so so sorry about him. He can be such a moron!" Touka quickly runs off without a word. Hide just smiles as he gushes out, "Hmmm…. How lovely! OUCH! What was that for?!" Hide cried out as he rubbed his right arm where Kaoru slapped hard.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DORK!" cried Kaoru angrily, "IF I GET KICKED OUT OF HERE, THEN WHAT DO I DO?! This is the only shop where he and I both-"

Suddenly the door opens and Kaoru's eyes light up as she whispers happily, "It's… him!" Hide turns around to see who it was that managed to capture the heart of his shy best friend. Observing silently Hide could see that the guy was really handsome and cool looking. He was a tall and slender looking young man. With long purple hair tied in a ponytail and wearing glasses with red frames. He was wearing a Long navy blue jacket and white shirt. As he walked he seemed to have an allure of sophistication. He then sat down on a nearby table before ordering his coffee.

Hide looked at his friend who was in a love-struck gaze. He sighed before saying, "Give it up."

"Eh?!" Kaoru blinked looking at her friend who shook his head saying, "You and he would be Beauty and whatever."

"The Beast?!" Kaoru asked looking a bit annoyed at Hide's comments. Her friend gave a great yawn as he said "Well then… Now that I've seen you Lovelorn, I think I'll be off." He placed his money on top of Kaoru's favorite book, before walking off.

"H-Hi-chan, Wait-" cried Kaoru.

"See you later Ms. Touka." Said Hide, waving at Touka who silently looked away. He turns around and calls out to Kaoru while waving cheerfully, "DO YOUR BEST MY SUPER KAWAI AND DELUSIONAL KA-CHAN!" He then leaves.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head in embarrassment. She then took out her book, "EGG OF THE BLACK GOAT" by her favorite author Takatsuki Sen. While reading she shyly took a peek behind at the object of her affection. Her eyes widen as she sees him take out a book from his Jacket and to her delight it was the same book she was reading right now.

Suddenly the young man looks up and sees her. Kaoru quickly turns to her book, feeling her cheeks burn. She slowly looks back and sees that the young man was still looking at her, he smiles before standing up and walking towards her.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"SERIOUSLY?! You sure are pretty lucky today!" said Hide on the phone.

"I know, right! Imagine he and I like the same novelist!" Kaoru happily said. She arrived home and quickly called Hide and told him the good news.

"Yeah, who was it again? Takasaki Sen?" asked Hide

"It's Takatsuki Ren!" Kaoru corrected. "We're going to go to the bookstore together this coming Sunday."

"Oh yeah?" Hide sighed, " Well I am not sure how a good a bookstore date is gonna be, but have a great time."

"Yeah, I will!" Kaoru said cheerfully. She then hung up and flopped down on her bed. Hugging her pillow she whispered, " Riku Kamishiro…. What a cool guy!" She soon fell asleep her heart full of joy and anticipation for the day that will change her life forever.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"OH NO! HOW COULD I HAVE OVERSLEPT? I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" cried Kaoru looked at her watch worriedly. Running fast she just turned around the corner when she suddenly bumped into someone. She almost fell down but a hand quickly grabbed hold of her.

"Mademoiselle, are you all right?"

Kaoru was then pulled upright. "Y-yes..." she stammered before walking a few steps back and bowing apologetically, "I am so sorry for bumping into you and thank you for breaking my fall." When Kaoru looked up at the one who saved her, she couldn't help but blush a bit. The person in front of her was a tall and handsome man, with blue hair and wearing a European outfit. _"Wow! He must be a model from a foreign country." _thought Kaoru.

"Oh non non non! It is quite all right." The said man smiled taking her hand, kissing the back of it and said, "For me to meet a beautiful Bella such as yourself, has made it my day."

Kaoru quickly retracted her hand and blushing furiously spoke quickly, "A-Ah… Anyway I really have to go! I'm going to be late for a date… so goodbye!" Giving one last bow she took off.

The man looked on at the girl. Licking his lips he smiled and said, "What an alluring scent she possess, such a pity, it seems Kamishiro has gotten to her first. Ah well c'est la vie!"

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be so late!" Kaoru cried, still catching up her breath and bowing apologetically at her date.

"It's quite all right," reassured Riku, "actually I just arrived myself!"

"R-really?" asked Kaoru, she breathed out a sigh of relief after she sees Riku nodding gently.

Riku smiled and wrapped his arm on the girl's shoulder as he said, "Well my lady, shall we begin our little date?"

Kaoru jumped a bit at the sudden gesture of Riku, but seeing his kind and smiling face, she shyly nods and whispers, "Yes."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

Soo… what do you think? Did it sound all right or have I made all the characters too OOC? I will try to update next week again. But if I am not busy, maybe sooner than expected.

Oh… Kaoru Kaneki has long hair but ties them in two pigtails on the side. Also She calls Hide "Hi-Chan" while Hide calls Kaoru "Ka-Chan". I probably think that Rize's male counterpart would be sizzling hot Bishonen, so hopefully I described him right.

Review but no Flames pls.


	2. Chapter 2

**_TOKYO GHOUL R_**

**_(A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction by Lady Storykeeper)_**

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

Hi to all… LS here… I was working on my HOOZUKI NO REITETSU fanfiction when I found out that TOKYO GHOUL is done! I mean I was surprised… I read the latest and final chapter and I was OMG! This was pretty unbelievable! Why?! I mean I know it's not because of the ratings (which usually would be the reason for a manga to end short) but come on what kind of ending is this?! I hope with all hopes that Sui Ishida is making a sequel of this cause I have a gut feeling a lot of TG fans are not going to be happy with this.

It got me kinda depressed… so I decided to put on hold my HNR fanfic to write this second chapter… just to make me feel better…. Man I still can't believe it…. Sorry … it's just that I was soo happy with this manga and they just end it like that?

Sorry before I start I want to thank all who reviewed and added this fanfiction to their list of faves…. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

ALL NON GENDER-BENT CHARACTERS OF TOKYO GHOUL BELONG TO SUI ISHIDA

:3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :

**_CHAPTER 02_**

**_TRAGEDY_**

"So tell me Ms. Kaneki, what's your favorite work by Takatsuki?" Riku Kamishiro asked.

"Hmm… Well I guess it would have to be his Debut-book." Answered Kaoru, She then took another bite out of her hamburger steak.

Riku nodded in agreement, "It was a breakout hit after all." He then looks out the window in a blissful look on his face as he continued, "The delicacy amidst all the extremeness, you might say."

"Y-Yes, exactly!" cried Kaoru eagerly, "To have that much talent in writing, and still be in his teens when it came out-" in her excitement she accidentally swallowed a bit of her saliva and started coughing.

"Are you all right?" asked a concerned Riku. Kaoru opened her eyes and quickly jumped and blushed as Riku's handsome face was a few inches close to her. "I-I'm all right!" She sputtered moving a few inches back and trying to look somewhere else, "Er… what I mean to say… that is…." She then looked at the young man's plate and said, "Mr. Kamishiro… um… you don't eat much do you?".

Riku's eyes widened at Kaoru's comments, he looked at his plate of untouched sandwich before smiling apologetically, "sorry about that… I had a meeting with some of my friends a while ago and they treated me to an early breakfast and so…."

"O-oh… I see…" mumbled Kaoru. She now felt embarrassed as she looked down at her big plate of Hamburger steak compared to Riku's light chicken club sandwich. **_"Why did I order this… I mean I know I love hamburgers… but oh man… He must think that I am such a pig!" _**Kaoru thought looking down on her lap.

As if reading her mind Riku gently placed his hand on hers and said, "Ms. Kaoru…. You know… I prefer girls who are more honest with themselves… especially with what they like to eat." Kaoru looked up at Riku's kind and smiling face, her heart beating faster as her face is getting hotter. "R-really?" she whispered softly. Riku nodded as he said, "Women these days are being so conscious of their appearance, that they practically starve themselves. I for one think that true beauty of a woman is within."

"Mr. Kamishiro…" Kaoru said softly.

Realizing his hand was on Kaoru's, Riku quickly pulled back his hand and looked rather sheepish. He looked away as he stuttered, "Forgive me… I was being too forward…"

Shaking her head, Kaoru smiled shyly as she said, "it's all right."

Riku stood up as he said, "excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." He then walked away. Kaoru slowly looked at her hand before smiling in delight as she thought, "He is so cool and very kind!"

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Thank you very much for today." said Kaoru, bowing courteously at Riku. After the restaurant they spent the day at a bookstore and then at the park, all the while talking about books, school, things that they love to eat. At the end of the day, Kaoru almost wished that this day could go on forever.

"No… thank you… I had a really fun time." Said Riku cheerfully.

The two looked at each other shyly before Kaoru said, "well then… goodbye." She was about to walk away when Riku called out, "W-wait… Ms. Kaneki..." Kaoru turned around in surprise as she sees Riku looking a bit serious as he said, "the route to your house…. Isn't that near the places where those latest Ghoul attacks occurred?"

Kaoru's eyes widen as she just realized it, "Oh… yes I believe so…" She stammered… now feeling a bit scared she then shook her head and gave a reassuring smile to Riku, "It's ok… I'm going to be fine… I just need to be careful that's all."

"I CAN'T ALLOW THAT!" Riku exclaimed. He walked closer to the young brunette as he continued, "If you will permit me… let me accompany you home."

"N-No… you don't need to trouble yourself!" Kaoru said quickly.

"It's no trouble at all!" Riku said in a determined tone, "I would never forgive myself if anything would happen to you!" He then looked away in an embarrassed manner a slight blush is seen on his face as he said, "B-besides… I would like to spend a little more time with you."

Kaoru's heart fluttered with joy at Riku's words… she looked down shyly and smiled. She then whispered a soft, "O-okay…"

Unbeknownst to her… Riku's smile widen.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"And so Hi-Chan asked me, 'Which do you like better, me or Novels!' I didn't know whether I should laugh or feel annoyed at him." Kaoru said. The couple walked down the streets of Tokyo. The city adorned with colorful and bright lights, all the while they were sharing stories and laughing.

"He sounds like a funny person." Laughed Riku, "You two seemed pretty close. To tell you the truth, I was afraid that you and he might be…"

"Oh no, no." said Kaoru reassuringly, "Hi-Chan and I are just good friends. Actually, he is more like a brother to me."

"So tell me… was there something that served to turn you on to books?" asked Riku as they passed the alley.

"Well…" Kaoru began, "my dad left us a lot of books in our house."

"Ah…" said Riku.

Kaoru suddenly looked a bit sad as she said, "He died before I can even remember. I liked the books that he left, and while my mom was out working, I spent that time reading them. Then ever since my mom died…."

Riku looked at Kaoru in concern as he said, "Oh… I apologize… I didn't mean to bring up some sad memories."

Kaoru shook her head and smiled as she said, "Its fine… it's just… Hi-chan was the only one who I ever told about this."

"Oh… I see…" Riku said softly. As they were about to turn to the next lane, Riku said, "Ah… wait Ms. Kaneki."

"Yes?" asked Kaoru. Riku points to another alley, it was dark as there seemed to be very few streetlamps.

"This way is actually a faster route." He said.

"R-really?" asked Kaoru. Riku nodded as he said, "I use to take this route a lot whenever I am running late for a meeting. Plus it will get you home faster."

"W-well…" Kaoru said slowly, she always took the normal route … this was actually the first time she had heard of a shortcut, her eyes slowly trailing from her usual street to the dark alley. A part of her was screaming for her to just stick to her route.

"But…" Riku began as he sees the uncertainties on the young girl's face, "if you feel more comfortable with your route then let's go… it's just that it would be faster and safer for us in this other route and well…."

Kaoru could help but feel ashamed for doubting Riku's intentions. She's just being too paranoid. She needed to stop being such a coward and for once take a leap of faith. She looked up and said, "I-If you think that that route is much faster… then I don't see the harm in going."

While walking down the dark route, another couple was walking past them heading towards a different direction. The girl stopped and looked at Kaoru and Riku as they disappeared into the darkness. A small frown is shown on her face. Her companion stopped and looked at his friend and asked, "Touka-chan, is something wrong?"

Touka Kirishima continued to be silent before shaking her head and walked towards her Best Friend Yoichi Kosaka as she said in a non-chalant voice "mm-mm… nothing really.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"We're near your place soon." Said Riku.

Kaoru nodded… today was truly such a wonderful day… she really hoped that they could do this again. Suddenly a noise rang out and Kaoru gave a small frightful cry as Riku in an instant wrapped his arms around the girl in a protective manner. Kaoru soon heard a small meow and peeked out to see a black cat and a fallen trash can. It was a bit strange as the cat gave a small hiss before leaping away.

"It's all right, Ms. Kaneki." Reassured Riku looking down at the girl. "It was just a cat."

"Whew… it scared me." sighed Kaoru in relief. She then realized she was in Riku's arms, her heart hammering faster and faster and her cheeks burning red. She tries to move away but suddenly Riku's hold on her tightened more. "M-Mr. Kamishiro?" She stuttered.

"Ms. Kaneki…." Riku whispered in a husky tone, lowering his face until his lips were on Kaoru's neck as he continued, "the truth is… I have always noticed you. The way you were looking at me."

Kaoru eyes widened, her body frozen, her stomach fluttering, as she felt Riku's warm breath on her side of neck, his arms wrapped around her. She slowly whispered, "T-then… you mean… you too?"

"Yes…" said Riku gently, he then whispered into her ear, "I also… am interested in you."

Kaoru's heart leaped for joy at what Riku had just said, face brimming with happiness, but slowly, her smile changes to pure horror as she sees red mist coming out from the young man's back. The mist forming in a crystalized tentacle and the tip a few inches from her left eye.

The next thing she felt… was very sharp teeth biting at her left shoulder. Kaoru screamed.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_(KAORU'S POV)_**

NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!

"Ahh so Delicious!"

I fell on the floor, my left shoulder bleeding greatly. I look up in horror as I watched the man I fell in love with looking down on me with my blood smeared on his lips. His eyes changed, the sclera became black while the pupils became crimson red.

IT CAN'T BE…. HE'S A GHOUL!?

He then took of his jacket and glasses as he slowly approached me. My body was trembling and I reached out to cover my bleeding shoulder. He spoke, "Ms. Kaneki… there is something else that I like even more than reading. Know what it is?" He bent on one knee as he reached out and started to caress my cheek with his bloody hand. His smile and eyes growing wider as he could see me shuddering, he then cried out, "It's pulling out all the organs of someone who isn't running away from you!"

In an instant I slapped his hand away and started running away. His laughter growing louder as he said, "THAT EXPRESSION… IT'S FANTASTIC! Would you allow me… THRILL MYSELF EVEN MORE!" I turned to look behind me and screamed as I saw red tentacles bursting out from his back. I ran as fast as I could but something caught my leg and I tripped hard. I was suddenly pulled back before being lifted high. I kept screaming for help… but no one came. I was dangling upside down when I was face to face with Mr. Kamishiro who was smiling innocently as he said in a sing-song voice, "I caught you!" I was then hurled towards the wall by his tentacles. My body already in pain as I slowly stood up, I looked around to see that I was in a construction site. I start to limp away but then Mr. Kamishiro's voice echoed out, "Oh Ms. Kanekiiii…"

I screamed more in pain as I was impaled by his tentacles, I could feel them crushing my guts, and soon I was coughing out blood. All the while the monster was looking at me in great delight as he said, "I'm going to gently scramble up your insides for you, okay?"

I couldn't take it anymore… I felt my body going rigid…. I could still hear him talking but my mind was already somewhere else….

Mom… Dad… looks like I'll be joining you soon. Hi-chan… I'm sorry….

I then lay there silently waiting and hoping for a quick death.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_(NORMAL POV)_**

"Uh-Oh… did you die?" asked Riku over the fallen form of the young girl. He smiled and gave a small shrug as he said, "Too bad… I really did like you a lot. There's just the right enough fat on you;" he smacked his lips as he continued, "you really look so nice and soft, and easy to eat." As he was about to start his feasting, a noise is heard from up above and before he could act quickly, he was soon crushed by falling steel frames.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes as she saw a cloud of dust at the area where her tormenter was. She soon saw a pile of steel frames that seems to have impaled and crushed on someone. She could hear a gurgling sound of someone saying "W-Why…. Y…ou…."

She looked up to the sky…. She didn't know what just happened but she felt at peace before falling into unconsciousness.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_"_****_Her abdominal organs are ruptured!"_**

**_"_****_We'll begin to operate immediately!"_**

_Where am I?_

_What is this place?_

_Oh right… I was on a date with Mr. Kamishiro…._

**_"_****_Prepare for the organ transplant!"_**

**_"_****_Without the consent of the next of kin?!"_**

_Organ? Next of Kin?_

_What exactly are they talking about?_

**_"_****_DR. KANOU!?"_**

**_"_****_I will accept full responsibility!"_**

**_"_****_Transfer his organs into her!"_**

_It's warm…._

_Is this…?_

Karou's eyes slowly opened… still in a daze, she doesn't realize that her left has now changed completely.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_(ONE WEEK LATER)_**

"It's strange…" mumbled Kaoru looking down at her plate. Ever since she woke up from her accident… every food she has been eating tasted horrible. One small bite from the salmon made her want to throw up. "What on earth is happening to me?" she thought.

Hearing someone entering and calling out her name, Kaoru quickly hid beneath the bedcovers. The nurse looked at the untouched tray of food and said in a very concerned voice, "Ms. Kaneki, Is this all you're going to eat?" She then took the trays away before saying, "Oh… your friend came by again today."

Kaoru cringed as curled up even more under her covers.

Suddenly the door slid open again as someone enters the room.

"Oh, Dr. Kanou…" said the nurse.

Dr. Kanou was an old man around in his 50's… he looked at Kaoru kindly and asked, "How are we feeling today, Ms. Kaneki?"

Outside the hospital, Hide looked up at the window of the room where his friend was staying, he silently turned and walk away, putting on his headphones.

Kaoru, watched quietly as Dr. Kanou listened to her heartbeat using the stethoscope. He then sat down as he said, "I hear that you haven't eaten anything since you've were admitted here, but there doesn't particularly seem to be anything wrong."

"Um…" Kaoru muttered, she was still looking away when she said in a soft voice, "… my sense of taste…. Isn't right…."

"Sense of taste?" asked the Doctor.

Kaoru nodded as she slowly buttoned up her blouse, "It's like… everything tastes icky."

"That could be psychological in nature." reassured the Doctor. "It was a pretty serious accident, after all."

Kaoru slightly nodded but remained silent as the Doctor continued, "there's no need to rush…Take all the time you need to heal." He gently patted her shoulder as a sign of comfort as he stood up and said, "I'll come by again later." He then left.

Kaoru placed her hand at her rumbling stomach as she silently wondered if nothing really was wrong with her.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

And I am ending this chapter here. Ah… I felt better writing this… I can't help but feel like after that incident with Riku… Kaoru may have a hard time trusting in men…. Good thing Hide is there for her… I hope Tsukiyama will do his best… as I just kinda realized that Riku and he are quite similar…. Scary isn't it XD Oh and yeah Yoriko is a boy here.

Well back to writing my Hoozuki fanfiction :3 Ciao for now.

Review but no Flames pls.


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

Salutations to all! Sorry for the late update… have been extremely busy with work so I haven't had time to draw or write, but just finished my project yesterday so now I can focus on both my comic and fan fiction. I have posted the latest chapter of my HOOZUKI NO REITETSU fan fiction and now I am posting this new one.

First of I want to express my pure happiness to learn that the manga has a sequel called TOKYO GHOUL:RE also I got to see the teaser of their 2nd season anime from youtube.

Second I decided to move a bit forward in this chapter… basically this will be a compilation of episode 1-3 because I really want to do the chapter where Kaoru and Tsukiyama meet again… So sorry if this chapter looks rushed.

Third I want to say thanks to all of you who added this story to their list of faves as well as your lovely reviews. I hope that you will continue to enjoy my story and the story of Kaoru Kaneki.

ALL NON GENDER-BENT CHARACTERS OF TOKYO GHOUL BELONG TO SUI ISHIDA

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_CHAPTER 03_**

**_DIARY OF A ONE-EYED GHOUL_**

**_October 10, 2014_**

_Today is my last night here in the hospital._

_It has been a couple of weeks since that incident… but how strange it felt… it almost seems like the events of that whole day with Mr. Riku were something that never really happened._

_I am happy to finally go home… but, I still feel that there is something really wrong with me._

_My dinner looked really good, but the moment I took a small bite it tasted horrible… even the pudding tasted like glue. Doctor Kanou assured me that it was the side effect of the medications that I have been taking._

_But still….I'm so hungry!_

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_October 12, 2014_**

_I'm finally home..._

_But… I feel so drained… when I got home Hi-chan left me a note and a bag of things I would love to eat including my favorite, Hamburgers._

_Hi-chan… you always have been there for me… thank you so much… but…I'm sorry…._

_I'm just hungry… so very hungry…._

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_October 14, 2014_**

_Hi-chan called me again today, but I didn't answer. It's strange… I can write down all of my pains here in this journal but I can't tell it to my best friend…. It hurts so much… I wish I could go to him right now… I miss him so much…_

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_October 15, 2014_**

_I'M NOT A GHOUL! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! I'M HUMAN! (A.N. She wrote this in two whole pages)_

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_October 18, 2014_**

_I almost killed him…_

_I almost killed Hi-chan… the only person who has been by my side for a long time… my best friend._

_The past few days has been so messed up… Riku's organs were implanted into me… my body is slowly becoming like a ghoul, the evidence was on my left eye which changes into a like that of a Ghoul, I had to wear an eye patch just to cover it._

_Ms. Kirishima…. And the people working in Anteiku… they're all ghouls._

_And this morning this crazy ghoul named Nishio Nishiki, who was a 2__nd__ year in our school, attacked both me and Hi-chan. He wanted to get back at me for invading his territory… He was really strong, I was no match for him. But then… he was going to kill Hi-chan… I couldn't let him kill Hi-chan… I won't let him… then everything went red… it felt strange but I swear I could hear Riku talking to me, egging me on to eat… my hunger was getting the best of me… and if Touka chan hadn't come at that moment… I would have…_

_What am I now? I'm no longer human… nor do I wish to be a Ghoul…. I'm alone._

_The manager… he asked me to come and work for them at Anteiku… if I do… then perhaps I will find out where I truly belong._

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_October 20, 2014_**

_What a day I had. I have started working part-time in Anteiku… it was hard at first… mostly I need to make sure I did the coffee right. Hi-chan is doing fine… he doesn't really know what happened to us in the alley, he just assumed that we all got into an accident. It's better this way. The less Hi-chan knows the better._

_The Manager has been so kind and patient… not only has he taught me about how to be a good barista/waitress… he has also been teaching me on how to mingle properly with humans. Touka chan is tough and a bit scary, but she really looks out for me and makes sure I do things right. I also got to meet Mr. Yomo, the one who supplies their food. The food they get are from suicide victims. Even though it's still hard to swallow…. I am slowly learning to accept my new situation._

_In a way it also gave me a new perspective about Ghouls. I felt ashamed… because before I have always thought of them as nothing more than monsters… but if you look more closely… they are just like humans. Maybe it's because of after meeting Mrs. Reiko Fueguchi and her daughter Hinami it got me to thinking about this._

_I wonder… if the manager is right… will I have a place in both this two worlds?_

_I hope so…. I really hope so._

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_(NORMAL STORY MODE)_**

Kaoru placed her pen and journal down on top of her small table. She walked straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. Tomorrow she and Touka are meeting at the station to head towards the 4th ward, for Kaoru to have a mask made for her. She wondered though why did she need one, and what were they talking about 'Doves'?

She buried her face in her pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing on her mind was that she better not be late or else Touka would kill her.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Looking at her watch, Kaoru let out a sigh of relief as she saw she arrived just in time. Suddenly she was kicked from behind… stumbling at first she then turned around and saw that the perpetrator was none other than Touka.

"W-what was that for?" Kaoru asked.

Touka didn't say anything… instead started to walk away. Kaoru sighed before following her. They walked in silence, Kaoru looking around and observing the unfamiliar streets and old vandalized buildings they were passing by. Soon they entered an old building, the two girls walked down the stairs towards a well-furnished door . Kaoru noticed a signboard next to the door that read **_'Hy Sy Artmask Studio'. _**

"I wonder what we're going to do here?" pondered Kaoru. Touka opened the door and walked in as she called out, "Uta!" As Kaoru entered the room, her eyes widened at what she saw, inside the room were several mannequins all wearing different types of masks… there were glass displays showing other types of masks, even the walls were adorned with masks. "Wow!" whispered Kaoru as she looked around the room in great awe. Touka was still looking around the place and calling out, "Are you here?" She sighed and mumbled, "Geez, don't tell me he's asleep?"

Kaoru continued to look around and she stopped in front of a cloth covered mannequin. Curiosity getting the best of her, she slowly lifted up the covers only instead of a plastic statue; a young man's face was looking straight at her and calmly says, "BOO!"

Touka quickly turned around at the sound of Kaoru's scream. Seeing who it was that surprised the eye-patched teen, she smiled and asked, "What are you doing, Uta?"

Kaoru, who fell on the floor, looked up at Touka in surprise before quickly looking back at the young man who was sitting on top of the display table.

Uta looked at Touka calmly saying, "I thought I would surprise you." He got off the table he was sitting on and walked towards his desk. He calmly sat again on a chair and watched silently as Kaoru stood up.

Touka took off her jacket and introduced the young man to Kaoru, "This here is Uta. He will be the one to make your mask."

"I'm Uta." He said giving a curt not to Kaoru.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel slightly nervous around the man…He has tattoos all over his body and and he had piercings on his face, looking at his eyes you already know he is a ghoul as the pupils are red and the sclera are black. Realizing she has been staring too long she blushed and gave a full bow as she blurted out, "I-I'm Kaoru Kaneki! Nice to-"

She stopped her sentence and panicked as Uta moved closer and started sniffing around her neck.

"You smell quite unusual." Said Uta, he looked at Touka and continued, "Touka, to my understanding the doves are on the prowl, right?"

"Yes." Answered Touka.

"The 20th ward is nice and quiet, and they used to leave us alone here." He remarked while grabbing Kaoru, who was slowly backing away from him, by her collar and bringing her closer to him as he continued to smell her. "I'm guessing this has to be because of Riku."

"Tsukiyama seems to be pressing his luck lately, too." Touka added crossing her arms and looking serious.

"Ah, yes, him." Uta said as he took a hold of one of Kaoru's pigtails and played with it a bit.

"Um…" Kaoru slowly asked, "Is the 20th ward considered more peaceful than the rest? I wouldn't know." She fidgeted a bit and looked away to avoid the man's silent stare.

"You'll understand once you try living somewhere for a bit." Uta said, he leaned closer to her, his eyes widened he continued, "If you like, you can stay here for the night. And if you're lucky, you may see some cannibalism, and that's always fun."

"N-No… I think I'll pass. "Kaoru stuttered nervously as she tried to pull away, but Uta has a strong grip on her dress. He eventually let go and stood up saying, "Must be great for you that there's a place like Anteiku."

Uta then pointed at a small cart and chair as he said, "Sit over there. I'll take your measurements." Kaoru nodded and walked over to the cart, she sat down as Uta came behind her carrying a sketchbook. He started sketching. "Do you have any allergies?" he asked. "No, Sir." Kaoru replied.

"What about Rubber or metals?"

"They're fine."

"Do you want a full face mask?"

"Um… well" Kaoru began but was quickly interrupted by Uta as he walked around to face her. He crouched down while looking at her face as he said, "It's your first one, so maybe a half mask will do instead." He went back to drawing some sketches. "O-Oh sure…"said Kaoru nervously, even though Uta's voice sounds friendly she still felt uneasy being near him.

Uta looked at Kaoru and remarked, "The eye patch is cute. Do you like them?"

"Oh, um…" she took off her eye patch as she said, "Whenever I get hungry, my eye turns red, regardless of whether or not I want it to." "So it's fine whenever you're full then, right?" Uta said. He pulled out from his pants pocket an eyeball and offering it to the young girl asking "would you care for a snack?"

Kaoru flinched a bit as she said, "I-I'm fine, thank you."

Uta then stood up and was looking at his sketch when he asked, "Kaoru, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh?! N-no I don't" Kaoru blurted out, her cheek suddenly blushing.

Still not looking at her, Uta remarked, "You're one of those, you know…. The type of girl who gets easily bullied and the one that older men would love to get their hands upon and do all sort of things with." Kaoru gulped nervously at what Uta said and seeing the man lick the eyeball like it was a piece of candy.

"U-um…" Kaoru asked, "do these questions have anything to do with this?"

"They do." Replied Uta, while getting a measuring tape from the drawer. "I feel more motivated once I get to know the person better." He then went to grab another small chair as he sat behind Kaoru. "What do you think of Touka?" He asked calmly. Kaoru looked at him in surprise and replied, "Um… well… she's ok… but she is kinda scary."

"Scary? You really think so?" asked Uta as he started to measure Kaoru's head. "I find her to be a hard worker."

"A hard worker?" Asked Kaoru.

"For us to blend into human society, we need to have a mask that we never take off." Uta said, "The more we get involved, the more seamlessly we have to blend in. If we're suspected for even a moment, we're done for. She lives her life fully aware of that risk. Not only with her job at Anteiku, but even going to school as well."

"What reason could she have for being so involved with Humans?" Kaouru wondered.

"That's a good question." Remarked Uta. "But whenever a human customer comes into my shop, my pulse races faster than usual." He said placing a hand around the tattoos engraved on his neck. "It's hard to explain… but it's enjoyable." He whispered the last part near Kaoru's ear.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_(KAORU'S P.O.V.)_**

Touka-chan and I returned to Anteiku to start our shift. While I was dressing up, I kept thinking about the things Uta said. I never knew how hard it must be for Ghouls… to try to mingle with Humans… but at the same time trying their best to conceal themselves. Touka-chan explained to me the importance of masks for Ghouls and also about the Doves they were talking about. The Doves were actually the CCG or The Commission of Counter Ghoul… they were the special force that investigate and exterminate ghouls. I've heard about them a couple of times on the news. They may be considered as protectors for Humanity… but for Ghouls they're dangerous. Touka-chan seems to really hate them. Another thing that was on my mind is how hard the people at Anteiku all work just to survive… as for me… I have done absolutely nothing… I feel so useless.

I looked at the door of the room where Hinami-chan is right now. She was another thing that I was troubled over. When she and her mother arrived at Anteiku a couple of days ago, I saw how sad she looked. Touka-chan told me that she had to be far away from her dad for a while. I felt empathy for her… I know what it was like not living with your father. She must really miss him… I may not do much but I should try and cheer her up.

I took a deep breath and told myself that I can do it… I put on my biggest smile as I entered the room.

Maybe I should have knocked first…

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_(NORMAL P.O.V.)_**

Kaoru's face has changed to pure horror at what she sees before her. Sitting on the couch, Hinami was eating a piece of bloody flesh, her eyes changed and her mouth smears of blood were visible. Hinami herself was shocked to see the eye-patched teen.

Kaoru screamed as she fell back on the floor, she quickly stood up and with a quick bow ran out the room screaming, "UM… I…. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME!"

"So you saw her eating did you?" asked Enji Koma, another waiter at Anteiku. "That's not good, Kaoru-chan… after all being a girl yourself, you should know how embarrassing it feels if someone watches you eat."

Kaoru looked down on the floor looking more ashamed, "Yeah… you're right."

"Here!" Kaoru looked up and saw that Koma was holding a cup of hot coffee, the man gives a friendly smile and wink as he said, "Take this to her and apologize."

"Ok… thank you." Kaoru said giving a small smile and gently taking the cup upstairs.

"Hinami-chan, may I come in?" Kaoru asked after knocking on the door. "Yes." Said Hinami softly.

Kaoru entered the room and saw that Hinami is now reading a book, her eyes returning to normal. Kaoru gave a sheepish smile as she said, "Sorry about earlier…" She then approached Hinami and set down the cup of coffee as she continued, "um… here is a token of my apology. Well then… please take your time." She bowed before heading towards the door.

"U-Um…." Hinami-chan whispered.

Kaoru turned to look at the little girl, "Yes, what is it?"

"Um… well… Oneechan…" Hinami looked down on her lap as if struggling on whether or not to ask, "which are you?"

"Huh?" Kaoru said, she then realized the meaning of Hinami's question and looked away trying to find the right words to say to the child. "Um… well I…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" cried Hinami, "Your smell is just different from the others. If you were like us, I'd be able to tell, even from far away."

Kaoru gave a gentle sad smile to Hinami as she said, "A lot of things has happened to me, you see. I've partially got a ghoul's body. So if I had to say now, I think I'm closer to what you are, Hinami-chan."

Kaoru was now scratching her cheeks looking a bit embarrassed as she continued, "You could say that my mind is Human but my body is that of a Ghoul."

"I'm sorry." Hinami said looking down at her laps again, "I shouldn't have asked."

Kaoru smiled and shook her head, "It's all right… don't worry about it." Kaoru then noticed the notebook on the table and saw an adorable drawing of a bear with a scarf. "Oh what a cute drawing you made. What kind of animal is that?"

"Huh? Um, it's my father." Hinami replied looking away smiling.

"Oh I see…." Kaoru exclaimed, "it's really good." Hinami's smile widened at her praise. Kaoru then thought of her own father as she whispered, "Your father, huh?" Hinami looked at her confused at what she said before Kaoru again shook her head and smiled. "Oh… it's nothing. I hope that you can live with him again soon."

"Yeah…" said Hinami.

"Oh… That's 'MONOCHROME OF RAINBOWS' isn't it?" Kaoru said noticing the book that Hinami was holding.

"Huh… oh yeah." Hinami replied.

"Hinami-chan, you read Takatsuki's books?" Kaoru asked excitedly. "That's really incredible, considering how difficult they are. Oh, but those are short stories so they're relatively easy." She said before smiling down at the girl and asked, "Hinami-chan, which is your favorite story?"

"Um… 'Little Night… Raintime'…" Hinami said.

"'Little Night Raintime'? Oh you mean 'Showers at Sunset'. It served as the prototype for 'EGG OF THE BLACK SHEEP'. " Kaoru said.

"Pro-type? 'Showers at Sunset'?" Hinami said slowly she then opened her book and pointed to a word on the page, "Um… how do you read this?" She asked.

Kaoru looked at the page and said, "That's read as 'Hydrangea'."

"Hydrangea? As in the flower?" Hinami asked. "That's right." Answered Kaoru.

"Th-Then what about this one?" Hinami again asked pointing to another word. "That is written like 'Thin Ice' but pronounce 'Verglas'."

"Verglas…" Hinami repeated. Kaoru nodded as she continued saying, "But at other times it can also be read as 'glazing'. That one actually has a pretty ring to it, doesn't it?"

Hinami's smile widened and said "Yeah!"

"Hydrangea…Showers at Sunset…." Hinami mumbled as she scribbled the words on her notebook.

"How admirable." Kaoru said, "You're even taking notes."

"I-I don't go to school, so I write the things that I learn in here." Hinami said.

"I see…" Kaoru said, "I have an idea, Hinami chan…. Do you want me to teach you words like this whenever you come by?"

"You really mean it?" asked Hinami excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kaoru said smiling at the little girl.

"Oneechan…. Thank you very much." Hinami happily said.

Outside the room, Touka smiles as she silently watches the two girls bond. She had to admit… the girl Kaoru seems to have a special way of making people smile without her realizing it. She then walks away as the two girls continue with the reading lessons.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Meanwhile, in a dark alley in another part of the city, two ghouls were in deep conversation, one looked injured.

"Eh?! Box carriers in the 20th ward?" The injured Ghoul exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah," answered his companion, "it's not your lucky day huh?"

"Yeah." Said the injured Ghoul, nursing his wounded arm, "You can't call the 20th ward safe anymore. Damn it hurts."

"That Gourmet guy has been on a tear lately," added his friend, "So I bet he attracted them."

The injured Ghoul then noticed the bandage on his friend's face and neck, "Did a dove to that to you?"

"No this is from something else." His friend replied.

"Gah, it hurts!" The injured Ghoul cried out holding unto his injured arm.

"Shut up, will you!" said his friend in an annoyed tone. "You should have Dr. Fueguchi have a look at you."

The Ghoul watched in horror as his friend was suddenly slashed into half by an unseen weapon. Emerging from the shadows was two men in white coats carrying suitcases, one young and one old. The old man smiled in a twisted manner saying, "You need to use scum in order to catch scum, right?" "Yes." Replied the young man.

The Ghoul, soaked in his friends blood, stood frozen in terror as he realized who they were, "It can't be…"

The old man smile widened in anticipation as he said, "Now then, I wonder… what kind of scum will this scum get us?"

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

On the streets of the 20th ward a young man is walking down the streets humming happily.

In Anteiku, Kaoru and the others are busy preparing the shop for their customers. The bell attached to the door jingled as Hinami and her mother Reiko entered.

"Good Morning, Everyone!" said Hinami cheerfully before bowing. Reiko also gave a courteous bow, Hinami skipped in front of Kaoru with a smile and greeted, "Good Morning, Kaoru Oneechan!"

"Good morning, Hinami-chan!" Kaoru cheerfully greeted back. Touka smiled as she watched the two, feeling very grateful to Kaoru.

The mother and daughter then entered the Staff room, Koma then gave the thumbs up to both girls.

Touka smiled before looking at Kaoru sternly saying, "What are you so gaga about, dummy? Get back to work."

"Oh… Um… yes!" said a startled Kaoru as she went back to wiping the table.

Suddenly the bell jingled again, all the staff turning to greet the new arrived customer.

"Welcome!" greeted Kaoru. Suddenly all the staff (excluding Kaoru's face) changed to shock as they saw who it was.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she stared at the young man who just entered the coffee shop.

He spread out his arms as he inhaled deeply. He then exhaled as he said in a silky tone, "What a fine aroma." He caressed his nose for a bit before opening his eyes and looking at the staff, "I really do feel more….relaxed here."

"It's that guy…" Kaoru thought, "the one I met before my date with Riku."

"Tsukiyama!" growled Touka.

The man known as Tsukiyama continued to take a whiff around the place before greeting Touka in a friendly manner, "It's been a while, Kirishima."

Touka scowled before continuing wiping the counter as she said, "What do you want?"

"Friendly as always, I see." Tsukiyama chuckled not at least bothered by the cold response. "Though I suppose it's a charming point of yours."

"You're sickening, you pig!" Touka spat out.

Kaoru looked at her co-worker and wondered why she was being rude to the man.

Tsukiyama merely smiled before he noticed Kaoru. "Well, Well, Well!" He exclaimed, "I would never have thought to see you again my little Bella."

"Oh… Um hello again." Greeted Kaoru, as Tsukiyama approached her and leaned a bit to her face. "What a surprise to see you here... are you a new worker here at Anteiku?"

"Um… yes…" Kaoru replied looking a bit nervous. Tsukiyama smiled as he said, "You know the last time we met, you left in such a hurry, I never got to know what your name is, Mademoiselle?"

Kaoru couldn't help but blush at the closeness of the handsome man's face, she looked down as she stuttered… "M-my name is Kaoru Kaneki."

Kaoru's heart beat even faster as Tsukiyama leaned even closer and took a whiff from her neck.

**_"_****_Her scent…. It changed… it has even become more exquisite!" _**thought Tsukiyama.

Touka then moved in between Tsukiyama and Kaoru, she glared at the blue-haired man angrily as she said, "Hey you! You're being a nuisance, not to mention gross. Take a hike already!"

Tsukiyama chuckled saying, "A bit harsh, aren't we?" He gently pushed Touka aside and took Kaoru's hand. "I'll be back some other time for a cup of coffee. Yoshimura should be here the next time I'm around." "Um… Okay…" stuttered a blushing Kaoru still unsure what to do at that moment. He smiled before giving a small peck on the back of Kaoru's hand, causing the eye-patch girl's blush to intensify. Touka was ready to roadhouse kick the man when Tsukiyama quickly stepped back and turned to take his leave.

"Charmed to meet you, "He stopped by the door as he said, "Farewell Bella Kaoru…. Until we meet again."

Kaoru sighed and tried to calm her beating heart as well as trying to cool her flushing cheeks.

"Hey…"

Kaoru looked up at Touka who had an irritated look on her face, "Since when did you become cozy with Tsukiyama?"

"N-N-N-No… it's not like that!" cried Kaoru shaking her head as she continued, "I only met him once… we bumped into each other by chance but that's all!"

Touka glared at Kaoru before giving another sigh and said, "Honestly… you really have a knack of attracting creepy guys…." She then looked Kaoru seriously as she said, "Listen to me Kaoru… be careful around that guy… he's the scourge of the 20th ward."

Kaoru nodded silently before staring at the hand where Tsukiyama kissed.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"And here we have a national specialty, the eye of virgins."

"Merci."

In the elegant restaurant with only numerous candle lights brightening up the place, Tsukiyama savors a slice of the elegant dish that was served to him.

The blue-haired man gazes at the candles flames as he reminisce the young eye-patched teen.

"Kaoru Kaneki…. How utterly captivating …." Tsukiyama whispered, "that scent of hers."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

And I am done… whew… well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Am off to work on my comics now… till next chapter update.

Review but no Flames pls.


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

Greetings TOKYO GHOUL fans…. OMG just finished reading chapter 7 of TOKYO GHOUL : RE and for the sake of those who haven't read it… I strongly suggest you read it….

Though it got me really thinking that once my fanfic reaches to the TOKYO GHOUL:RE arc… I might do a lot of AU changes on some of the characters… most likely Tsukiyama…. Also I'm still thinking how Shuu and Kaoru's relationship be after reading the latest chapter. Oh well… maybe by then I hope I will write it in a way that would make ISHIDA SENSEI happy (If he ever gets to read this)…. So here we go.

Thanks again to all of you who added this story to their list of faves as well as your lovely reviews. So enjoy this new chapter.

ALL NON GENDER-BENT CHARACTERS OF TOKYO GHOUL BELONG TO SUI ISHIDA

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_CHAPTER 04_**

**_GOURMET DATE_**

"Ah!"

"What?" asked Touka.

"Another Jam Bun today?" asked Yoichi Kosaka in a disapproving tone.

Touka merely shrugged before taking a big bite out of her lunch as she said, "Its fine. This is as good as cafeteria food gets."

"No way! That's not good enough!" exclaimed Yoichi leaning forward a bit. "You're a growing girl, you know!"

"U-Umm…ok…." Mumbled Touka nervously.

"Now let's see…." He sat down again and picks a piece of fried chicken ball from his bento lunchbox with his chopsticks. "All right here have some fried chicken… say ahh…" He said cheerfully as he offers the meat to Touka.

"Huh? It's fine!" said Touka.

"Oh come on Touka-chan!" said Yoichi cheerfully, "There's no way I would let you off with just bread. Now come on open up."

Touka looked at the piece of meat nervously before sighing out and takes a bite.

Yoichi smiles as he said, "I fiddled around a bit with the seasonings. So tell me, what do you think?"

Touka does a hand gesture for Yoichi to lean forward. As the young boy leans closer, Touka then flicks her middle finger on Yoichi's forehead. The young man gives out a small yelp as he soothes the aching spot on his forehead. He looked a bit annoyed at the blue haired girl in front of him as she leaned back on her chair smiling and said, "Well, it's pretty good."

"Aww, you're just saying that." Chuckled Yoichi, still rubbing his forehead. "No I mean it… you're definitely going to be an amazing chef someday."

"Ah ha ha ha…" Yoichi laughed looking both slightly embarrassed and proud at the same time.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

In the girls comfort room…

Touka was alone and trying her best not to puke out the food she had consumed earlier. Taking another long drink of bottled water she then tries to muster up the will not to throw up.

In frustration and pain she tosses the water bottle aside and starts punching her guts as she cried, "DON'T VOMIT! DON'T VOMIT! DON'T VOMIT! DON'T VOMIT! DON'T VOMIT! DAMN IT! DON'T VOMIT!"

Soon the queasy feeling subsides, and Touka leans back on the door of the bathroom stall breathing heavily as she mumbles, "Thanks for the food. I ate it… Yoichi."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

It was another normal day for the students of Kamii University, that is until most of the female students stopped and stare in awe and blushing like lovesick high school teens at someone who is clearly not from their school.

"So this is Kamii University,huh? I am certain that she was also enrolled here…." said Tsukiyama Shuu while walking around the campus. He observed both the facility and the people there. He smiled and inwardly laughed a bit as he saw the lovestruck gaze that the female students were giving him. Suddenly his nose picked up a certain scent as he thought in surprise, "Huh? Did Kamii always have people like that here?" He then brushed it off and continued his walking. After a while he then stopped and his smile widens as he finally found what he was looking for.

Kaoru Kaneki was quietly reading her book "MONOCHROME OF RAINBOWS" at the park table area of campus. With one hand she dropped the special sugar cube that Yoshimura gave her, on a cup of hot coffee. Stirring it slowly her eyes still locked on the pages of the book. She took a sip and sighed as she thought "The coffee here isn't as good as the coffee of Anteiku's."

"Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru looks up and is surprised to see Tsukiyama who sits on the side of the table. He smiles and greets, "Hi there!"

Kaoru smiles and says nervously, "Um… hello…err…"

"It's Tsukiyama Shuu." Answered the Purple haired Man. He stood up and gestured towards the other side of the table as he asked, "Is it ok if I sit down here?"

"Oh…. Ummm…. Of course." Answered Kaoru.

Tsukiyama smiled as he sat down he then said, "Merci Beaucoup."

Kaoru smiles shyly as she asks, "Ummm… excuse me Tsukiyama… but what brings you to Kamii University?"

Tsukiyama smiled charismatically as he leaned forward a bit. He then pulled out from his Jacket a lovely single stemmed Corepsis flower* tied in a silky purple ribbon as he said, "What if I were to say…. That I came here just to see you?"

Kaoru jumps a bit at what he said her face getting redder. She looks away unable to look at the man as she stammers, "Um… well… I don't really know what to say…" She shyly looks again at Tsukiyama who looked amused at her reaction. She then slowly reached out and accepted the flower. She smiled nervously as she said her thanks.

**_"_****_This man is the Gourmet, the scourge of the 20_****_th_****_ ward…" _**Kaouru thought taking a peek at the smiling Ghoul in front of her, **_"Touka chan said I have to be careful around this guy. I wonder what he wants from me?"_**

"You seem quite the intellectual savant." Tsukiyama commented as he looked at the book that Kaoru was reading. "Or so I've heard from Anteiku."

"I wouldn't say that." Said Kaoru shyly as she looked at her flower, "you flatter me, really."

"Books are wonderful, aren't they?" said Tsukiyama, "a single sentence can whisk you away into the wildest of fantasies. I believe that by immersing yourself in a literary work, you gain a clearer view of the author's vision. By that point, you are truly free to roam through the author's radiant macrocosm. As soon as your soul enamors itself with those wonders within, you can let go of your real self along with the rest of reality."

Kaoru just sat silently and was truly amazed at the words Tsukiyama said, she then asked, "Tsukiyama… you really like books, huh?"

Tsukiyama smiled even more. He gently picks up a small ladybug that was on top of Kaoru's book. He gazed at the small bug that was now perched on his hand as he continued, "It's only when I immersed in the world of a book that I can forget myself and everything else. A lot of fiction was what supported me during my painful and difficult times." With a small blow the ladybug then flew away.

Kaoru's eyes widened as a memory of her as a child reading in her father's library room to escape the pains of loneliness triggered within her. **_"This man…. He is the same as me!"_**

"A former patron of Anteiku also told me that you're a fan of Takatsuki's works…." Said Tsukiyama as he points at Kaoru's book. "…and I can see that it's true."

"Oh, yes!" said Kaoru looking a bit more enthusiastic now, she picks up her book as she says cheerfully, "Though ingenious at first, there's an exhilarating profoundness to be discovered in his works. I can't help but gravitate towards the subtlety of his writing style."

Tsukiyama leaned forward as he said, "I, too, adore his style of writing." He then looked away and seems to be in deep thought as he said, "I see. Takatsuki, huh?" He then smiles as he looks back again at Kaoru, "Listen, Kaoru-chan, I have this favorite place that I would love to take you to. It's a café owned by this guy who really loves books. The smell of old books and coffee blend well together perfectly and it has a very calm atmosphere. There are also rumors that Takatsuki Sen stops by there from time to time."

"R-Really?! Takatsuki Sen?" cried Kaoru excitedly. She quickly realized how silly she must have acted before looking down apologetically.

Tsukiyama laughs before saying, "How about this… Let's go together next week. We can also bring along some books that we could recommend for each other. It will be fun right?"

Kaoru looks at Tsukiyama looking a bit excited but then she remembers Touka's warnings and the memory of her event with Riku before she looks away again as she stammers, "I-it does sound like fun… but on second thought…." **_"This guy… I feel like he is scheming something. He doesn't seem like a bad person… but I can't let myself be fooled again."_**

Tsukiyama noticing Kaoru's expression sighs as he said, "Kirishima must have said something about me."

Kaoru looks at him in shock as she cries out, "O-Oh no! It's not-"

Tsukiyama helds his hand up as he smiles and says, "No, it's okay. I get it. For a long time now it's been easy for me to be misunderstood." He looks at Kaoru as his smile changes to that of a sad one, "Those surrounding me say I put on an air of importance and so they keep me at a distance. If I get near to the others with the intention of getting along with them they say I act overly familiar but that, on the other hand, I'm disagreeable…. And since I'm not able to participate in the ward meetings I'm out of sync."

"Tsukiyama…" whispered Kaoru feeling empathic towards the young man, for she also knew what it was like to be alone and misunderstood.

"When Kamishiro dies… I lost the only person I could talk to." Sighed Tsukiyama sadly. **_"KAMISHIRO RIKU?!" _**thought a surprised Kaoru. Tsukiyama looks at her as he continued, "You may or may not have heard about him… but you reminded me of the person he once was. You see… there aren't many ghouls who are into reading books. I mean there are a lot of quite vulgar people among them, right?"

Kaoru jumps slightly as Tsukiyama gently places his hand on hers… the young girl could feel her heart pounding faster and her cheeks slowly turning red again. But before she could protest and pull away she stops as she looks at the serious expression of the Young male ghouls face as he said, "The truth is… I only wish to find someone who'll share a like-minded conversation with me." He then slowly retracts his hands before standing up and walking away, "Sorry for disturbing you…. I'll be leaving now."

Kaoru watched silently as Tsukiyama was walking away. Ignoring the nagging feeling that is screaming at her not to trust the man, she quickly stood up and cried out, "Um… Tsukiyama wait!"

Tsukiyama stops walking but doesn't turn around. Kaoru takes a few steps closer to him as she said, "I-If it's all right with you… we could…"

Tsukiyama's smile widens in a wicked manner before turning around looking more innocent and charming as he walked near her. "I'm very happy, thanks a lot Kaoru chan. Well then, Let's meet in front of the station 3 days from now on Sunday!"

"Oh… okay." Said Kaoru giving a gentle smile. Tsukiyama then took Kaoru's left hand pulling it close to his lips as he whispered, "So it's a Date then… I'm looking forward to it, Bella Kaoru." He then gave a small kiss (this one a bit longer than the last time) before he turned and left.

Kaoru stood frozen on the spot her cheeks flaming up, before slowly breathing out and placing her hand on her chest trying to calm her fast beating heart. **_"Touka-chan is right… I really do seem to attract strange men! Somehow I feel as if I got tricked again…. Maybe I made a mistake… but…."_** Kaoru walked back to her table and picked up the flower that Tsukiyama gave her… her face soften and smiled as her final thoughts were, **_"then again… maybe he's not all that bad."_**

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Oh no…. I was in such a daze that I came not realizing that the café is closed today!" Kaoru sighed looking at the locked door of Anteiku.

"Yo!"

Kaoru turned and saw a tall, built man with silver hair and an immovable stone-like glare walking towards her. "Oh Yomo-san! Good afternoon to you!" said Kaoru as she then gave a courteous bow to the man who also gave a curt bow.

"What are you doing here?" Yomo asked.

"Oh… um well… I forgot that the shop was closed for today." Kaoru explained, " Yomo-san do you have some business at Anteiku?" "No… I was just passing by." Yomo answered.

"Oh…um well…since you're here do you mind if you could check out my kicking skills… I have been practicing it with Touka chan and I want to know if I am doing it right." Kaoru said excitedly. For a couple of weeks now she has been training with both Touka and Yomo in martial arts under the request of Yoshimura. It wasn't easy at first for the petite young Kaoru… but bit by bit her skills slowly start to improve.

"I have some business to attend to now…next time ok?" said Yomo. "O-oh… okay sorry." Whispered Kaoru, looking a bit disappointed.

Yomo looked at the young girl for a while before saying, "Kaoru… would you like to come with me… the person I'm meeting actually asked if she could meet with you and since you're here then…"

Kaoru blinked twice before saying, "Um… okay sure."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"So you're the infamous Kaoru Kaneki, are you?"

"Oh you're such a cutie-pie! Naughty Ren-chan and Uta for keeping you all to themselves!"

Kaoru was getting dizzy as she was being cuddled by a red haired woman and also being spun around like a little doll.

Yomo took Kaoru to a bar called Helter Sketer which was located in the 14th ward. The moment she entered she was quickly tackled by the red-haired woman.

"Itori… put her down before she ends up getting sick." Said Yomo.

"Oh all right!" said Itori giving a playful pout, before guiding the young girl to a barstool next to Yomo. Kaoru then looked across and was surprised to see Uta who was sitting on another barstool. The ghoul smiled and waved at her as he greeted, "Hi there Kaoru chan."

"Oh… Uta-san, I didn't know that you were going to be here as well." Said Kaoru.

"Itori-chan invited me to come as soon as she found out that Renji was bringing you here. She was really looking forward in meeting you." Uta said.

"M-me?" asked Kaoru looking at the young woman who was smiling cheerfully at her.

"Well Ren-chan and Uta told me all sorts of things about you… so I wanted to see you for myself." Itori said excitedly, Kaoru looked down shyly which only made the red-hair squeal in delight even more, "Ah ha ha ha! They were both right about you… you really are such a sweet and cute girl! I'm Itori the bar owner. Nice to meet you."

"Th-the pleasure is all mine." Said Kaoru softly looking down as if she was afraid to look at Itori in the eye.

Itori laughed as she started patting Kaoru on the shoulders as she said, "Oh relax, no need to be so formal. Loosen up Kaorucchi!" "Um… okay…" said Kaoru blushing a bit before smiling more. "KYAAAHAHA! SHE'S JUST TOO CUTE! SO PURE AND INNOCENT! THE KIND THAT WE LOST SO LONG AGO!" cried Itori hugging Kaoru once more.

"I'm pure now too…" mumbled Uta who took a sip of Red liquid. Yomo just stayed silent.

"Umm…." Stuttered Kaoru, struggling to free herself from Itori's strong hold, "H-how long have you all known each other for?"

"Well, we've always been a rotten bunch." Said Itori letting go of Kaoru, "Back in the days, Ren and Uta rarely played nice with each other. In fact they turned the entire 4th ward upside down with their crazy antics."

"But we're the best of friends now, am I right?" commented Uta.

"Who knows." Muttered Yomo.

"Ren-chan was pretty much an untamed beast back then." Said Itori shrugging and shaking her head.

"Was he that bad?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep! Kinda like the male version of a very angry Touka chan." Said Uta in a cheerful manner.

"Spot on, right?" exclaimed Itori.

"That IS pretty terrifying!" whispered Kaoru, realizing her rude comment she quickly covered her mouth and hoped that Yomo didn't hear her.

The stoic man didn't look at any of them as he said, "Enough talk about me. Itori, didn't you have something to say to her?"

"AH THAT'S RIGHT!" cried Itori excitedly. She stood up and poured a bottle of red liquid unto a wine glass and places it in front of the young girl. "Ok… drink up!"

"Um… no thank you… I'm underage!" stammered Kaoru.

Itori laughed and picked up the glass as she said, "It's not wine, silly." She then threw the red liquid at Kaoru's face before taking the eye patch from her. "This is amazing!" cried Itori, "I've never seen a one-eyed ghoul before."

Kaoru who was dripping wet with what is now realized to be blood, stares at Itori in disbelief her one eye already changed into that of a Ghoul.

"So sorry about that, Kaorucchi! Don't worry, we're all Ghouls here. Here let me help you clean up." Itori quickly pulled out a towel and help Kaoru to wipe the red liquid from her. Afterwards she gave Kaoru a cup of hot coffee as a token of her apologies.

Kaoru said her thanks and took a sip while Itori continues to observe her. The red haired ghoul then leans back and said, "I wonder if the other one-eye is just like her too?"

"Who knows." Said Yomo.

Kaoru quickly puts down her cup and looks at Itori in surprise, "Um… is there anyone else besides me with only one, uh…" she then looked away. "Oh, did that pique your interest?" asked Itori in a teasing tone. "Y-yes…" answered Kaoru.

"All right." Itori began, "You see Kaorucchi, when a Human and a Ghoul love each other very much, what do you think happens when they get busy?"

"A Human and a Ghoul's baby?" Kaoru replied.

Itori smiles before looking away and saying in a dazed tone, "It dies." Kaoru's eyes widen in surprise as Itori continues, "Biological Impotence. The chances of getting pregnant itself is pretty low to begin with. But in extremely rare cases, one is born. A half-ghoul and a half-human baby."

"A half-ghoul and a half-human baby…." Repeated Kaoru softly.

"The abilities of a hybrid ghoul are far superior than those of a pure one. And this baby….only had the red eye on one side." Itori explained. "Then again…these stories are just urban myths."

**_"_****_A one-eyed ghoul…"_** Kaoru thought. She then looked at Itori and said, "Um… Itori-san…" "Hmm… is there anything else you want to ask me?" Itori asked. Kaoru looks at Itori straight in the eyes and asks, "About Riku… do you know anything about Kamishiro Riku?"

Yomo looks at Kaoru from corner of his eye. Itori on the other hand drapes and arm around Kaoru's shoulders and teasingly says, "Ooh… and why exactly are you asking? He was pretty popular with the ladies."

Kaoru looked down at her coffee as she said, "This whole mess with my body began when I got involved with him." Itori nodded as she removed her arm from Kaoru who still says, "and yet I know next to nothing about him…." the young one-eye ghoul just stares silently at her reflection in the coffee cup.

"So that's how it is… Riku, eh?" Itori said, "well he was a troublemaker, and his death was shrouded in mystery. Indeed, his so-called death has spawned nothing but rumors over this last few months."

"SO-CALLED DEATH?!" cried Kaoru looking at Itori in shock, "But the accident…"

Itori looks back at Kaoru with a rather mischievous look on her face as she said, "Think about it. Was it really just your regular, old accident, Kaneki Kaoru-chan?"

"Itori…" Yomo said in a warning tone.

"You see, I've heard someone was standing on top of the building when the accident took place on that fateful day."

"S-so… you're saying… that it wasn't just a coincidence?" said Kaoru in horror.

"Somebody actually killed, Riku-san…. Or something like that." Said Itori.

"ITORI!" said Yomo.

Itori waves it off as she said, "I'm just saying…"

Kaoru looked at Yomo in disbelief, "Riku…. He was killed…the manager… did he knew?"

Yomo looked at Itori in irritation he then looks at Kaoru as he replied, "Yoshimura kept quiet about it…so that you wouldn't get caught up in any confusion."

Kaoru looked at her coffee, she covered her mouth in horror and her eyes burning as she tried her best not to cry. **_"So then… I was the 'BAIT' in the plan to kill Riku! So I was made into a ghoul because I was dragged there by chance?!"_**

"Who… who would do such a horrible thing?" whispered Kaoru bitterly.

"Actually… I may have a rough idea about it." Said Itori. Kaoru quickly looked at the red-haired woman and cried, "THEN WHO? WHO WOULD DO THAT?" Itori smiles at the young girl as she picked up another wine bottle and poured herself a glass of red liquid. "Sorry dearie, but I can't tell you anymore than this. I have collected a lot of information, regardless of whether it's about humans or ghouls. But that doesn't mean I won't tell you…"

Kaoru looked at Itori and asks, "So… what do I need to do for you to tell me?"

Itori takes a sip of her glass before looking at Kaoru again her face now serious, "tell me… what would you do if I did give you that information? Will you go take your revenge?"

"No… I could never do that." Kaoru said, "it's just that…"

"You need to know, right?" affirmed Itori. "Just for yourself." Kaoru nodded.

"All right then, let's make a trade."

"A trade?" asked Kaoru.

"Yup…There's an information that I want." Itori said her mischievous smile returning, "I've been hearing that you've been followed around by Gourmet-kun recently." Kaoru looked down and a slight blush is seen on her face, her eyes soon looked at the Corepsis flower that was on top of her school bag.

Itori giggled at Kaoru's shy act and leans forward to whisper, "So what I want for you to do… is to search around for informations about the 'GHOUL RESTAURANT' from Gourmet."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Kaoru looked at her watch and saw that she was a bit early. She looked around the station for any signs of Tsukiyama. She was feeling rather nervous and also a bit feeling bad for doing this to Tsukiyama.

**_"_****_It feels so wrong, it is like I am just using Tsukiyama for my own selfish gain. But… I really need to know about Riku and the incident. So if this is the only way…."_**

"Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru turned around and saw Tsukiyama approaching her smiling and waving at her. She couldn't help but smile also wave back at him.

"Did I arrive late?" asked Tsukiyama. "Oh no… I just came a bit earlier that expected." Reassured Kaoru. "Well that's good to hear." Sighed a reliefed Tsukiyama, Kaoru giggled. Tsukiyama smiled before offering his hand to her and said in a gallant tone, "shall we, Mademoiselle?"

Kaoru blinked at first before smiling gently and said, "Y-yes."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Two iced coffees please." Said Tsukiyama to the waitress. After taking their order she then bowed before going to the kitchen.

Tsukiyama turned to start another conversation with Kaoru but stopped and stared at the young girl who was gazing at all the books that were on the shelves and the glass drawers of different types of coffee beans with a serene smile etched on her face. Tsukiyama smiled and thought at how cute Kaoru looked. The waitress returned with their orders.

"So Kaoru-chan… how is it? It's a perfect place for reading right?" asked Tsukiyama. "Yes… it really has a nice atmosphere. I'm really happy that you showed me this place, Tsukiyama. Thank you." Kaoru said cheerfully. "I'm happy that you are enjoying yourself." Replied Tsukiyama he looks around as he continues, "though it seems that we will be unable to see Takatsuki today. Such a shame."

"It's all right…"said Kaoru, "I am still just happy being here."

"With me?" Tsukiyama teased.

Kaoru quickly blushed and looked away as she stutters, "Eh?! O-Of course… I mean… being with Tsukiyama is great… b-but I don't want you to get the wrong idea… what I mean is…."

Tsukiyama gave a lighthearted laugh as he said, "Relax Kaoru-chan, I was just teasing… you're really cute you know that. I bet a lot of men have thought that about you."

Kaoru looked down as she said in a nervous smile, "N-no… not really…"

Tsukiyama looks surprise, "Now that's impossible… a lovely bella like yourself… I was certain a lot of men have pursued after you."

"Not really… guys don't really go for girls like me…" Kaoru said giving a sad smile, "you know a plain jane bookworm."

Tsukiyama frowned as he said, "Why do you put yourself down so much… you are a lovely young flower with a wonderful passion for books. If other men don't see that then they are ignorant swines!"

"Oh… please don't say that…it's not entirely their fault. I have also myself to blame… you see… I prefer a guy who is nice and shares the same passion in books like me. I rarely go out with guys and the ones who ask me out well I turn them down… truth is the only other real date I ever had was with…" She quickly stopped as Riku Kamishiro's ghoul face came to mind. She didn't even realize that she was slightly quivering in fear, her hands clenching on her white skirt and a sweat falling on the side of her face.

"Kaoru-chan… are you all right?" asked a concerned Tsukiyama. Kaoru snapped out of her trance and quickly apologized. She then realized to use this opportunity to ask, "Um… Tsukiyama…"

"Yes… what is it?" asked the purple haired man. Kaoru gulped as she asked, "would you… please tell me what kind of things did you and Riku talked about?"

"Oh, Kamishiro?" said Tsukiyama thoughtfully. He leaned forward his chin resting on his folded hands as he said, "We conversed about things such as literature… and of course, we also discussed fine dining."

**(FLASHBACK)**

**_"_****_Tsukiyama… I appreciate the thought, but I have no interest in joining your exclusive gourmet club."_**

**_"_****_BUT WHY NOT?" cried Tsukiyama, "Are you not in pursuit of the finest tastes…. Or even greater heights?!"_**

**_"_****_Well, don't you see?" said Riku Kamishiro, "Anything you manage to serve me just won't be enough! Of course, the exquisite flavor sampled whilst eating is an immense pleasure. But you know….isn't it weird for a Ghoul who thinks so highly of himself by simply claiming he has 'taste'?" He leaned forward his face smirking as he said in a mocking tone, "I find your cute little human pretense quite absurd, don't you Tsukiyama?"_**

**_Riku's laughter echoing out._**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**_"_****_That contemptious bastard!" _**thought the enranged Tsukiyama as he remembered that incident, **_"An unrefined swine like him dares to make a mockery of my dining!"_**

Kaoru gasped as she saw Tsukiyama's glass shatter due to his strong grip. "T-Tsukiyama?" she cried reaching out to check the man's hand but her fingers accidentally gets cut from one of the shards of the broken glass. "Ow!" cried Kaoru. Her cry somehow broke Tsukiyama out of his raged moment and realized quickly what has happened, "Goodness! How could I have allowed that to happen? I'm terribly sorry!" Tsukiyama said.

He quickly took out a white handkerchief to cover the wound but the cut was big as blood is seen marring the white cloth. "N-No it's all right. It's just a small cut." Said Kaoru. Had the young girl not been preoccupied with her wound she would have then noticed a strange look that crossed the Young man's face.

"L-Let me make it up to you Kaoru-chan." Tsukiyama said in a hurried tone, "I know it's not much, but there is a place around here that Kamishiro used to visit regularly. Would you like to go there together?"

"A place that Riku visited regularly?" **_"Could he be talking about the 'Ghoul Restaurant'?"_** Kaoru leaned forward as she exclaimed, "Y-Yes! I would like that very much!"

Tsukiyama looked relieved as he said, "All right then. Now that it is settled... let's head there right now. How is your cut doing?"

"Oh… it's fine. The bleeding seems to have stopped." Said Kaoru, "Sorry for getting it dirty… I'll be sure to clean it for you late-"

"O-Oh… er… no it's fine, Don't worry about it!" said Tsukiyama as he quickly took the handkerchief. "I'll wash it myself."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Inside the restaurant's Comfort room, Tsukiyama turned off the faucet before he looked at the mirror and said, "That was too close for my liking… I can't believe I lost it for a second there and startled her. Be cool. Keep it smooth, all right?" He looked down on his handkerchief that is stained with Kaoru's blood as he remarked, "Tsukiyama Shuu…it won't be long now…"

What was meant to be a simple whiff it soon escalated to an obsessed heavy breathing as the ghoul known as Gourmet is now covering his entire nose with the bloodied cloth. His pupils dilated in extreme pleasure at the enrapturing aroma.

**_"_****_This sweet essence…. Such tranquil harmony…. Ooooh… Finding this novel delicacy…. DELIGHTS ME MORE SO THAN THE DISCOVERY OF A NEW STAR!"_**

**_"_****_Oh, Monsieur Savarin…. You were absolutely right…" _**Tsukiyama thought.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Kaoru sat quietly as she waited for Tsukiyama. She looked down at her finger and saw that the cut has instantly healed. She looked at the glass shards and wondered what made Tsukiyama so angry at that time.

She sighed so many questions that she wish could find the answers to.

Deep down she couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something bad will happen. Before she would just follow her instincts and just back down, but she now must learn to be brave… in order to learn the truth with regards to Riku's murder she needs to get the information about the Ghoul Restaurant for Itori….

Besides… Touka and the others must be wrong about Tsukiyama…

She can trust him…

Right?

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_NOTE FROM THE LADY:_**

And I am done… whew… well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way this chapter is a mix of from the anime and manga and a bit of my own. I hope you like it.

*Corepsis flower – means love at first sight (in case anyone is wondering).

Review but no Flames pls.


End file.
